Til death do us part
by Druall
Summary: Alix Brandon has the fortune of seeing his twin sister Alice Cullen after many diconnected years. But their reunion is short lived. Will two humans set them apart... forever? WARNING: might be a lil OOC, rated T just in case!
1. Meating

Chapter 1

Year: 1915

**DISCLAMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT ALEX! THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE AMAZING STEPHENIE MEYER!**

**Authors note: Welcome to my first fan fiction! I hope you all enjoy this and review! Plz note that this is my first (repeated on purpose) fan fiction so be nice! and i might add a little note or some extra stuff every now and then but i just want you to enjoy the story. **

**Mood music: Adam Lambert - Whatya want from me**

"Time for school!" my adopted mom yelled. I was 14. My twin sister was taken away from me… she got the asylum while I got the boot. We lived together until we were about 13 years old but then she started having this psychic stuff so our parents committed her. They didn't want to chance it with me so they got rid of everything that had to do with me making me almost completely nonexistent and shipping me away.

"Alright, alright!" my voice sounding annoyed from a rude awakening.

"So, are you excited about school today?" She asked. She was a tall underweight high school drop out with an annoying habit of being nosy.

"No. I have no won to spend it with." I replied. She sighed dramatically.

"Then find some friends, that way you won't be alone."

"Just leave _**me**_ alone." I growled back.

-:-

I got dressed, ate, and was heading out the door. My phone rang. I looked at the number.

_Ugh! Go away! _I read the text.

_I'll call you after school before you come home to make sure you're all right. _As I was reading the last few words I tripped over a rock and fell skinning my palms and knees.

_Why do I, a freshman, have to go through this torture? Oh right. Because this is all I have._ Today was a very important day. My First day of High School. I liked change but not to this extent. New school, new friends, new everything. I saw a little bird in a tree and it chirped at me until it got my attention.

"Hello little guy, where's your family huh?" it cocked its head to the side.

"Here" I searched my backpack for my sandwich and ripped a little bit of the crust off. It looked at my hand curiously.

"Come here, I won't hurt you." It flew to my hand almost on command.

After I finally got to the school grounds I was – of course – picked on before I even had a chance to hide.

"Oh look! Fresh-meat!" a boy – what I took to be a super senior – yelled in my direction.

_Please don't be talking to me._ _I don't want any more attention._ I chanted in my head. I quickly walked to the breakfast line to give the lunch lady my papers for lunch.

"Aw look at the sad little freshman. What's wrong? Did your mom not let you use your Sippy cup this morning?" he said. I tried to ignore him and his friends laughter. He came up behind me and took my backpack. I turned around.

"Give me it back." I said halfheartedly.

"Or what? You gonna cry?"

"No." he opened it up and rummaged through. I started to take it away from him but he held it above his head.

"What do we have here?" he said holding my binder with pictures of me and my sister when we were little.

"Give it back!" I yelled reaching for the binder.

"No, I think I want to see it. Who's this? Your girlfriend? What's her name?"

"She's none of your business and give me my stuff back."

"I will when you tell me about her, Maybe she has an older sister." I sighed.

"She IS my sister." I Whispered.

"Do you have an older sister? Maybe a little cuter and less anorexic?" He and his buddies laughed. Then he threw my backpack and my binder in the trash. I half jogged over to it to retrieve it.

-:-

My classes were relatively easy to find. I had biology, Art, P.E., Math, English, and Computer. I felt like a needle in a haystack. I looked for random shapes in the clouds during lunch. I half-ran home eager to be away from the negative attention.

Later that night my adopted mom and I had an argument. So, I stepped out to get some fresh air. I sat down next to an old tree that held the shape of cross. A knot was starting to form in my stomach but I ignored it. I closed my eyes and day dreamed about a forest. Apparently, I fell asleep because I felt like I was flying. But I gasped as my head hit into the side of the house with a crack. Then everything went from red to black.

AN: Hello reader! **hope u enjoyed it! because i did! lol, but this is the beginning so there wont be any extras... for now. just wanted to give u a little secret just between u and me. - leans in closer - This was my first day of high school but my day wasn't as bad as Alix's. I didn't have the draumatic ending(thankfully) and the super seniors weren't in my day but the whole "Alix got peeved, walked out on his mom and sat under a tree" story was true XD it might make sense if u read my bio on meh profile the "Tree scene" was where i got the idea for this and here i am many words and expierences later!**


	2. Zachery

**Chapter 2**

**DISCLAMER: I OWN NOTHIN BUT THE ALIX CHARACTER!**

**Mood Music: Jay Z/ Mr. Hudson - Young Forever**

When I came back into sub-awareness, I was vividly aware of a burning in my leg like I was stupidly putting it in lava. Then it got worse as it spread. I realized that I wasn't just dreaming. Just in time to wish I was….

…My fingers started to get cooler but as it did it retreated to my heart. The more it burned the more my silent screams of agony became useless and then they weren't silent anymore. During my final heartbeats I thought that I should be dead or at least dying because I had never felt any kind of pain like this.

_Thud-thud thud-thud thud-thud._ My heart stopped, and so did the burning.

I reluctantly opened my eyes. But what I saw wasn't even remotely close to what I was expecting. Instead of the inside of a coffin or inside a hospital-I was inside of a forgotten bridge I wasn't where I thought I would be. As I was getting used to my surroundings a boy about 19 cleared his throat. He didn't have a heartbeat.

"Ciao, parla italiano?" ( hi, speak Italian?) I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

"no? parle vous francais?"(no? you speak French?) after another few seconds he said:

"Ah, tal vez usted habla español?" (Ah, perhaps you speak Spanish?) then he sighed.

"Please at least speak English!" I smiled as best as I could.

"You are extremely quiet," he stated, "My name is-"

"Zachery." I blurted out.

"How did you know that?" he asked.

I shrugged. "You look like a Zachery." That cleared up his confusion.

He laughed. "Well, what is your name?"

"Alix."

"Well Alix. Let's go hunt!"

He was on the vegetarian diet and I was cautious yet obedient so I tried being a vegetarian. We lived like that for a number of decades before he gave me a surprise.

"Alix, traveling with you has been wonderful but I think that we should go our own separate ways." And with that we parted.

I traveled north so I could be out more during the day. My goal: Washington. I knew Washington State was really wet and covered. Perfect. But I also felt a weird pull that I couldn't place my finger on because it was like an annoying buzz almost as prominent as my always-there-and-never-forgotten burn in my throat.

I eventually found my destination. I only had one problem on my way there.

"Hello, do you think you could tell me how much a one bedroom suite will cost?" I asked in my persuasive voice. I had to go through this about two times before the lady would stop staring at me. It was really funny to watch her.

"Er, yes…" she told me. Finally. She gave me a discount. And I knew why. I was glad that I could pull off being 18 while my physical age was actually only 14. Being confident in answering and a more serious and mature face ALWAYS worked and not to mention my looks.

"Thank you very much." I winked at her. Her heart beating like a humming bird in response.

I changed my clothes. I didn't need to but people would start to notice if I kept wearing the same thing all the time. I was thinking of going to school but I realized that I needed an address and I was too young to have one.

The next day I went for a walk and get my thoughts together. That was when I saw them. There was a female vampire with brown hair and gold eyes, a russet colored dude with black eyes and a girl-who was about 11, 12 maybe? She could probably pass as a big 10 year old- with bronze hair and brown eyes. They were at a park. The guy who could pass as the 11 year old girls' step-father in a tree. With the vampire watching them. They were surprised from the way they looked: shocked, alarmed, defensive. They all stopped and the vampire was talking furiously into a phone. I could already hear the tires screeching onto the pavement.

**AN: hehe, clifhanger! **


	3. Alice

**CHAPTER 3**

**Mood Music: Against me! - Stop**

I sighed. _Paranoid_ I thought. Then, I saw the little girl looking at me like I was going to eat her. As I stood there watching and listening to them a shiny silver Volvo raced around the corner and stopped outside near the parking lot. A man with red-brown hair stepped out too fast for a human and dashed to me.

"Hello." _Wow looks like a nice family,_ I thought.

"What are you doing here?" he asked sharply.

"You mean you didn't know I was coming?" _I would've thought that this turf would be more closely guarded. Hmm. _

"Who are you? And why have you come here. This territory has already been claimed and you have no right to trespass on our land." He said, his voice edging toward violence.

" I mean you and your… coven, family, whatever you want to call it, no harm. I was curious. I know I am disrupting your peace. I'm so sorry." I said. The annoying buzz filled my ears again… only a little bit louder. It was starting to get distracting.

He stared at me. He had the internal-battle-look on his face_._

" I know you might say no but… will you introduce me to your family? Your coven is the first I have found that isn't hostile or red eyed." _Please say yes._ I pleaded in my head.

"Ok, fine but I'll not let you out of my sight. And I'll have Alice make sure you're not going to try and do anything. But I will know if you are too." That name rang a dim bell but I couldn't –for all the life in me- remember where it was from!

I shrugged. "Fine by me. I don't mind. Won't be the first time I've had someone nervous around me." I chuckled. My mood was changing by the minute… I wonder why.

He walked me to his car. As I got in. he was outside talking to the vampire and... human? Kid along with the man.

"…I don't trust him. I'll take him to the house but I don't want him near you two. Oh and Jacob? Don't come over until I tell you. We don't want to have a fight. Not that it would be much of one…" so russet colored guy must be Jacob.

"Edward. No. I'm coming with you. Jacob can stay here with Renesmee while we figure this out." Renesmee… that was an unusual name… I kinda liked it.

There was a long silence.

"Fine."

They both came into the car fast. Not bothering on walking slow. In a hurry I assumed. When they were in the car I was being brave so I asked, "Hi my name is Alix. What's your name?"

She looked at Edward but didn't say anything. I sighed. _I hope I will earn their trust eventually._

When we reached the house, we were greeted by more new faces.

"Hello, I'm Alix nice to meet you."I said in a polite tone. From the corner of my eye I noticed Edward nod once.

"Welcome Alix im Carlisle**,**" Carlisle said in a highly curious voice. "We are very glad to meet you. Please, won't you come in?"

"Sure."I said as I walked in their enormous three story house.

"This is a nice place you have here."Although I wouldn't particularly buy a house with this many levels.

"I don't mean to press for answers but… I do have a few questions if you wouldn't mind answering them."

"I don't mind."

He smiled. I motioned him to start. At least I'm not getting killed…yet. Edward growled beside me. Everyone looked at Edward even I did. Edward shook his head. Carlisle reluctantly looked back at me.

"I've noticed that you have golden eyes. You don't hunt humans." It wasn't a question it was a statement of fact.

"Yes, it was how I was… raised I guess you could say."

"Why were you in the area?"

"I knew that Washington was cloudy. And as you know, California isn't the best place to be a vampire." I laughed.

"How old are you?"

"A few decades."

"Wow. When did you decide to come to Washington?"

"Not too long ago actually. My creator suddenly wanted to leave." My face hardened.

"Do you know who your creator was?"

"Yes. His name was Zach."I looked over at the short black haired girl to ask her what her name was because she suddenly walked down the stairs. And I remembered her. She looked at me. Her eyebrows pulling together. Carlisle saw her too.

"What's wrong Alice?" Carlisle turned his attention to her.

"**Nothing.**" She said in a voice I recognized as frustrated. I realized that she looked a lot like me.

_Alice._ I thought through my shock. All of a sudden the buzzing stopped. It was like going from one minute of listening to someone blaring the music to turning it off. Her eyes widened. Edwards face stopped dead and remained like a stone. My face was dumbfounded.

**AN: yay! clifhanger! i think that clifhangers suit me best just so i can keep ya comin back for more XD but on a more serious note... here is an interview with me and Alix, Alice and Edward.**

**Me: yellow, wut do ya think is gonna happen? - Alice looks at me - - i look at Alix -**

**Alix: idk, i mean im talking to you for crying out loud! the author! why dont you tell me?**

**Alice: Oh i know what is gonna happen! Alice- **

**Me: SHHHHHHH! **

**Edward: - sigh - **

**Me: - looks at Edward - - Edward sighs -**

**Alice: what are you wearing?**

**Me: - thinks: uh... help? -**


	4. An unexpected visit

**CHAPTER 3**

"**How old are you?**"

"**A few-**"

"**No, I mean how old you are in human years.**"

"**14.**"

Carlisle looked at us over and over. Then asked.

"How are you gifted?"

"**I can physically control the minds of animals.**"That was the turning point in this conversation. When I was done talking, Alice sprang at me, and we flew to the other side of the house. She hugged me tightly. Her face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. She laughed a high voice. Relieved I guess.

"**Uh… nice to see you again too.**" I smiled. Then she got back on her feet pulling me with her.

"I think we should go get Renesmee…" Edward suggested.

"Alright." Bella looked back at all of us before she closed the door with Edward in front of her.

"**So….?**"

"Well. This was unexpected. Would you like to become part of our family?"

"**I would love to but wont people notice if there was 10 people in a household?**"

"Hmm… Emmett? Rosalie? Aren't you out of school?"They nodded.

"It's not too late in the school year for you to join school. You could be Alice's long lost brother and could be visiting."I grinned, my teeth showing.

"**Fine by me.**"I looked at Alice.

"**Fine by you?"**

"**Horribly fine.****"**

"**I guess it's a good thing I don't have a place to live.**" I joked.

"**Tell me.**" Alice asked. And I didn't have to ask her what she meant.

"**Where do you want me to start?"**

"**The very beginning.****"**

"**Well, we were together until 13. That was when you started to have "visions" and our parents thought that you were… too different to live with everyone else. You were immediately put into the asylum. While I was shipped off to California. Due to the opinion that I was better off being away from you. I lived that way for a few months. Always knowing about you. But never being able to do anything about it. It was my first day of freshman year that everything changed. I and my adopted mom weren't really two peas in a pod. I couldn't take it anymore so I left the house to get my head together and figure out what I could do…. When I was able to move I opened my eyes and met Zach. He taught me his ways, and told me how he found me. After a while though, He started getting worried. I knew nothing about it of course because it was before he created me. When he left I was clueless. I'd never been by myself like that. But I wasn't stupid so I thought about my options. I finally decided to come here. Then I met Edward and everyone. I didn't actually believe that you were a vampire! Let alone in the same state and town as me! I guess that was why I wanted to come here. Because I instinctually was being pulled to you.**"

"**Sounds interesting. I hope Jasper doesn't get jealous of me trying to get caught up with you.**" She smiled at Jasper. Jasper laughed.

"**When was the last time you hunted?**" Alice asked, "**Me and Jasper were going to go out right before you came.**"

"**A couple of weeks ago. You wouldn't mind if I went with you?**"

"Of course not," Jasper answered, "Ladies first."

Alice smiled and touched Jaspers cheek as she left the house. Jasper was right behind her. She was waiting for us across the lake. As soon as Jasper and I were next to her she flat out sprinted into the forest. We followed.

"**So, What's your favorite?**" I asked both of them.

"Black bear." Jasper answered.

"**Cougars.**" Alice said. I laughed.

"**I guess I shouldn't be surprised that that's my favorite too Alice. I wonder why you can't use your gift on me. It would be nice.**"

When we were done hunting, we came home so I could meet Renesmee… officially.

**AN: short chapter srry. any questions... u know just click the lil review button! XD**


	5. Threes a crowd

**CHAPTER 4**

**Mood Music: Muse - I Belong To You**

"I don't know if we should do this," A voice I knew could only be Jacob. "What if he can't be trusted? Just because he's related to Alice doesn't mean he can't be dangerous."

"Jacob, He can't hurt her if for one thing, he has eight other vampires watching his every move. Along with a werewolf. He just wouldn't be able to get that far enough."

We were inside now. Jacob's -as soon as he saw us walk in- hands started shaking.

"**Hello, Jacob. Nice to meet you face to face.**" Jacob gave Edward the "How-the-hell-did-he-know-my-name" look. It made me want to laugh. But I just smiled. I looked at Renesmee from across the room. She was sitting in a chair, staring at me like I was family already even if I hadn't even met her…technically at least. _I'm guessing that Jacob highly dislikes this idea._ I thought to myself – well to Edward too of course- stating the obvious. Edward nodded.

"**Jacob, I would never harm her because I would never hurt Alice and through her everyone else that way.**" I said trying to alleviate the tense atmosphere. It worked. Or was jasper doing that? I couldn't tell. I walked to Renesmee slowly. Aware of everyone staring at me.

"**Hello Renesmee, How are you?**" I asked, out of courteousness.

"Fine and you?" She asked in a high bell-like voice.

"**Better now that I've found what I've been unconsciously looking for.**"

"My mommy and daddy say you are special."

"**I guess so.**" I chuckled. She looked at Edward.

"Maybe in a little bit. He might be curious to see Alice's room and the rest of the house."After he said that she looked meaningfully at me then stuck her hand out. I knew what that meant. I leaned forward. And as I leaned forward so did everyone else, anticipating my reaction.

As soon as her hand touched my face, I froze for the shortest half second not used to the flow of thought. She "showed" me a memory of her room. And as she did, she asked me if I could go to her house and visit. When she was done I pulled away.

"**Sure, as long as your mom and dad don't mind.**" I looked at Edward and Bella.

"**I mind,**" Said Alice from behind me, "**We'll have enough time in the future to go see their house. But while you're here I want to show you something.**" _Fine._ As soon as I thought that I could feel what she felt and I was able to hear her thoughts. _Whoa! I didn't know I could do this! __**What the…! How can I hear your thoughts! Can you hear mine?**__ I can now. Ha. Edwards probably getting a head full!_ Alice had stopped dead. Jasper was shaking her shoulders. Edward was staring at both of us. My eyes and Alice's eyes were distant as our conversation was going on.

"What is it Alice!" Jasper was yelling. Everyone was staring at Alice and me. _**Great. Now I'm going to have a voice inside my head along with Edwards and along with all that, I see the future!**_ _I can still hear you. I wonder how that works._ We both sighed at the same time. Emmett was starting to snicker.

"**Alex. We can hear each other's thoughts.**" She said to everyone.

"**Cool. Now we get to have ties at chess and wrestling, one less person I will be able to play.**" Everyone laughed. _So? You wanted to show me something…? __**Oh, Right.**_ _Unless you're procrastinating. _She hissed.

"**It **_**is**_** cool it's great because now I have another subject to experiment on for clothes.**" I growled.

_As long as you don't put me in a dress. __**Sorry, can't promise anything.**_ Edward smiled. I shied away from my mental contact with Alice so I could ask him something.

_Is she serious? _He was still smiling but shook his head. _Good, that would totally suck._ _**What did I miss?**_ _Nothing. Let's go. Which one is your room? __**Second door to the left**__. _As she thought that she sent me a picture of it.

_Thank you. _I walked in. _Now what did you want to show me? _She walked in and went under her bed. On her way out she picked something underneath it. It was a silver bracelet. Just like mine. Only mine was missing half of her locket. My locket had my picture in it and hers had her picture in it. I smiled_._

_You want to trade? __**Sure. It might be weird if someone saw a picture of me in my own locket. **__Ha." I've traveled half the world to say I've found you"_ I quoted from a song I remembered. She laughed. She showed me the rest of the house. Along with my new bedroom. When we came back down stairs it was night time. _Before long I'll start thinking what I mean to say. __**Then let's hope that day never comes.**_


	6. Why is it always English?

**CHAPTER 6**

"Okay. So what's going to happen now? I mean how is all this going to work?"I motioned to the situation in general.

"We can enroll you in school immediately if you'd like." Carlisle said.

"I wouldn't really mind at all. It would give me something to do during the day." I said lightly.

"Is there some test u would like me to pass before I go to school so I don't kill all the unsuspecting students?" I asked.

"Well, if you want." Said Carlisle.

"I don't really care…"

"I'm guessing that you would prefer to be in the same classes as Alice, am I correct?"

"I think you guessed correctly." I smiled.

"I'm sure we can arrange that."

"No doubt about that Mr. irresistible." We both laughed.

That night I and Alice talked about our pasts. After that I and Emmett had a wrestling match. He won, Figures. I wanted to stage a chess game with Alice. It was like I had predicted. It was a tie. Maybe I was turning into the psychic. We both laugh as that one passed in my head. It was starting to get creepy how we would think the exactly same thing. At exactly the same time. We would even sometimes talk like that too. Like magnets.

A little before the sun rose, Edward was teaching me some piano while I was teaching him some Old Norse. That amused Bella because throughout her human life she was looking for something he couldn't do and because she was doing that I thought that was funny. Along with everyone else.

_Since tomorrow is Monday, I should probably enroll tomorrow and go to school. What do you think? __**That might be the best choice.**_ Alice was playing as the junior this year so I would too. She skipped a few grades… so I did too. I could pull it off. _**Carlisle said that we should keep our mental contact all day so I could know when you are going to do something since I can't look for your future. **__Okay. Who knows? I might need help on a math problem._ She rolled her eyes at that one. Everyone was staring of course. Like I was the supermodel stuttering while trying to ask someone out.

_So what does the Cullen clan like to do during lunch?_ _**Not much.** Why? __**Because, if we sat too close to a human then it could mean lights out. Especially jasper. **_

The next day was interesting... if interesting was an understatement.

"Hello, you must be Alix, Alice's brother! It's so nice to meet you!" The lady at the desk said as me and Carlisle walked in. I smiled.

"Yes, he is." Carlisle looked at me with a loving look. I don't think i'm ever going to get used to that. In a good way.

"You'll be alright today?" He asked. The receptionist walked around the desk to give me a reassuring hug.

"Of course he will. I'll make sure of it!" I froze and held my breath. I looked in the glass of the door and saw Carlisle's face along with my black eyes. The sight disturbed me but I nodded to him. He was reluctant to leave but he did… eventually.

Alice came in then right after he left. _**That was close. **__Yea, too close._ _**Oh I can't wait! We HAVE to go shopping and you're going to love the teachers I just know it!...**_ I tuned her out most of the time because she was giving me a headache-if that was possible.

Lunch came. Alice and I just sat there talking but mostly thinking to each other like we've just started doing even though it seemed like we've always done it. It was getting so easy to talk to each other this way… too easy. We started to think as one. Although we were still two different minds. We even sometimes got on Edwards nerves. There was only one class we couldn't get together. English. I sat next to a Girl who was a dirty blonde who always had blushing cheeks every time she looked at me. She was short and very easily fit into the normal weight category.

"Hello-" I looked up from my mental test on how fast I could ace this class, to her staring right at me.

**AN: hello, in case you were wondering why i can't put the right documents for chapters and everything... Have no more fear! because what i usually to with most of my time has unexpectedly canceled on me so today im going to fix it and post a few new chapters today! :D**


	7. questionaire

**CHAPTER 7**

"Hello, uh. What's your name?" I was shocked. I wasn't used to the humans interacting with us. Or me I should say.

"Alix." I said leaning away from her.

"I'm Brooke." She said blushing again.

"Can you help me?" She asked.

"Uh, sure, what do you need help with?" For all I knew she wanted my help on something I couldn't, WOULDN'T help her with. I sucked in a breath of mouth watering air so I could speak without looking like an idiot or not human.

"I, um, need some help with some of my homework." This is going to be great! Not. _Great! Now she needs tutoring. __**Help her out. Maybe she can go to our house after school! But tell her you would have to ask Carlisle. Don't get her hopes up about romance.**__ I don't think I'll have a choice about the second one. Just looking at me might make her do that. __**True. **_Alice thought with a picture of her smirking. _**You do get your good looks from me by the way.**_ _Who's older here?_ Her mental smirk vanished instantly. _That's what I thought. _Now it was my turn to mentally smirk.

"Okay." I said. She asked about her homework. I knew the answers and she told me several times that I was the best tutor in the world.

"Oh come on!" She whispered/yelled.

"Where did you go to middle school at? Please tell me you were valedictorian. There is no way you could figure out that problem in one second. Here try this one." She wrote down another problem. What was the square root of pi. I rolled my eyes.

"Easy, it's 1.. I hope that wasn't the best you got because that is the easiest one in the book!" When I was done she stared at me with her mouth hanging wide open along with her eyes gawking at me. I smiled warmly, showing off just a bit, although i might have gone too far when her heart faultered a little bit but that could have been anything.

"H-h-how did you know that?" I decided to tell her the truth.

"I have a photographic memory." Saying the words casually like I had just told her I had black hair. Not too long after our conversation ended, our teacher called the class to order and collected our text books. I gathered up my backpack(Alice picked it out of course)(the style wasn't too bad either if I do say so myself).

"So… I was wondering. Where did you grow up?" She asked after she got her train of thought back. _What's up with the 20 questions on my first day? Because if I'm not getting anything other than metaphorically grey head then this is gonna suck. Literally._ I was instantly cautious.

"South." I said. I wonder what her reason for asking me all of these questions was. I wasn't the only Cullen she's probably seen and if shes as brave as she is now then i wouldn't be surprised if i'm not the only Cullen she's probably talked to either.

"Me too. I guess that you have to go home now," She stated. _She's REALLY brave._ "Will I see you tomorrow?" Tomorrow IS Tuesday so i wouldn't ask Alice if there was school tomorrow.

"Yea I guess." _How was that? __**Terrible. **_But she smiled. _Sorry if I'm no Edward._ I joked mentally. As we got in the car Edward was peeved, naturally. He sighed.

"That would have happened anyways," Then he smiled, "She would have done the same thing that Bella did. Which is exactly what she's doing. Trying to figure us out. I wouldn't be surprised if she wanted to sit next to you tomorrow for lunch." I frowned.

"Yea. That makes me feel A LOT better." _What do you think I should do? _

"I don't know."

"Ha. That's a first." He let it pass. Me and Alice played rock paper scissors in the back seat while Jasper sat on the left side of Alice supervising. Bella was holding one of Edwards hands in the passenger seat up until we all got out of the car and then when they didn't have the car separating them they went back to holding hands again.

"Hey Esme! Guess what I did at school today!" I yelled into the house. I hardly got a chance to step through the door before she gave me a huge hug. I smiled. When she let me go she asked,

"What did you do? I hope they treated you well there. I was worried that you might not like it since you havent been to school in a very long time." I grinned at her questions.

"I met a girl who asked me for some help on her homework and i told her what the square root of pi was and she just about fell out of her chair in amazement." Esme pulled me and Alice into the house with Edward, Bella, and Jasper on our flanks. She sat down and I sat down on her left while Alice and Jasper sat on her right.

"And yes they did treat me good, there is no need to worry about that or me and my vampire mind." She nodded like she was going to worry anyways.

"Is Carlisle here?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No, sorry dear he's still at work."

"Okay, thanks." I got up and left the house to go catch a last minute snack just in case someone hugged me again.


	8. unknowing agravator

**Authors note: Muahaha, cliff hanger at the end… sorry I haven't been giving ya reasons for not doing AN's but… lol sorry so, I'm going to try and remember to do that a little more often. Review if ya want. My job here is to give u a chance to experience my Fan fiction and your job is to enjoy it!**

Jasper and I made a bet on chess. If I won he had to make people feel the emotions I wanted them to feel and if he won then I had to go to school in the clothes _he _chose. Then shortly after that we had an argument about who won. Jasper and I all but broke a wall. They had to hold us back because Renesmee was sleeping and Esme didn't want anyone to get hurt... more than I already was. The next day of school Brooke of course wanted to join us at our table so–due to Alice's careful planning- I sat away from everyone else.

"Hello." I said as she was sitting down in the chair next to me.

"Hi, how are you today," bad, jasper bit me last night; "You look a little tired. Did you sleep good last night?" When was the last time I hunted? I thought about that for a second. Too long.

"Oh. I guess I did." I answered.

"So I see that you're sitting alone today."

"Yea, we kind of had an argument last night." I said rubbing my right forearm. It _still _stung… OW.

"May I ask why?" She asked looking at my hand and paying too much attention to me to notice that lunch was almost over.

"If I told you, you wouldn't have any idea what it was about." _Please don't ask. __**She will.**_ _Honestly, I feel like Edward. He-he, hey! I'm doin an Edward!_ Across the lunch room I could hear Edward growl, Bella kiss his cheek to distract him, and Alice's silent giggles. _Don't get me started on… never mind I don't want to think about it._ Edwards growl got louder. Bella sent me glares and Alice stopped and did the same. _Hey, I was going to say…_ I might not be as fashionably showing as Alice but I knew that if that girl- Alice had a vision of the girl near the front of the line hold a tray full of food in one hand above her head as an immature boy walked by and tilted it so it would fall _all over_ her- …too late. Alice and I both stared at the girl through Alice's thoughts horrified while Edward was practically rolling on the floor laughing.

"Try me." She said pressing me for answers. I sighed coming back to present.

"Emmett and I had a bet. On cards. It was a… close call."

"I thought you would be more creative." She criticized. I shrugged.

"Hey um, Listen, we're going camping this weekend. Would you like to come?" _**Say yes.**_ _What?_ _**Say yes.**_ _**It might be fun, and if it gets too bad you can always act like you forgot you had to be back early or something.**__ Fiiiiinnnnneeeee. _I whined.

"Who's coming?"

"Just me and my big brother."

"How old is he?"

"19."

"I'll ask Carlisle and Esme." The lunch bell rang. I was glad. There was only one problem. Brooke was in my class. _**If I were you I would walk her to her car.**__ But-. _She sighed. _**Just do it. I'll be there with you.**_ _Fine. _That would help me get through the hour. _**I'll see you after school**__. 'Kay._ I could hear Brooke half jogging to me from behind me. I quickly stood up, walked to the nearest trash can, dumped my fake lunch and hurried to class.

"Hey wait up!" She yelled.

"Oh, sorry." I said making it sound like I was embarrassed. We were at our French class now so I walked slowly to my seat and tried to make it look like I was paying attention to the teacher, who was for some odd reason, saying stuff like: . She was studying me from the corner of her eye.

"You seem a little keyed up. You ok?"

"Yea just worried about the test tomorrow." I _hope that will be enough._ Her eye brows pulled together.

"We have a test tomorrow?" _Yes. Distraction. I forgot that humans had one track minds. __**I can't believe you forgot. I didn't know vampires could.**_ _Oh whatever._

"Alice had this class last hour." _And the year before and the year before…_

"Oh." I asked our teacher a question I already knew the answer to. I only did it so Brooke couldn't talk to me. The rest of the hour dragged on slowly. But, finally, the bell rang. _Divide and conquer. _

"Would you like me to walk you to your car?" I asked as I was picking my books off our table. Her face lit up.

"Sure."

"**Alix!**" I laughed. _Dun, dun, dun._

"Hey Alice. How was last period?" She rolled her eyes and said too low for Brooke to notice: God forbid I could get you out of my head enough to miss you. I smiled.

"**You haven't introduced me to you new friend.**" Now I rolled _my _eyes.

"Alice this is Brooke. Brooke, Alice."

"**Nice to meet you Brooke. He can't shut up about you.**" _Look who's talking._ Alice stuck her tongue out at me while Brooke was waving good-bye to a friend who called her name.

"Nice to meet you too Alice." They both smiled. I started walking and they followed.

"My car is over there." She pointed to a Red Mitsubishi Mirage.

"Nice car."

"Thanks." She replied sarcastically.

"Hey. If our parents say I can come to the camping trip this weekend can maybe Alice come too?"

"Sure! The more the merrier!" _**Who says I want to come? **__Who says __**I**__ want to come?_ She narrowed her eyes at me. _**Touché**_.

"I'll call you tomorrow morning if we can come."

"Okay. Do you have my phone number?" I smiled. But shook my head.

"No." She gave it to me.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow then!" She yelled as she was driving away. As soon as she was gone Alice kicked me. Now I was the one who was sticking my tongue out. We got in Edwards car. It was quiet as usual.

"…you can if you want but you would have to hide the evidence." Carlisle said. Esme sighed.

"Lucky. Wish it was me who got all the action." Emmett whined. Edward and Bella went home soon after. I spent the rest of my night asking jasper to make me switch moods. It got kind of weird when he did his surprised mood which was –to my discomfort- falling in love with Emmett. When the sun rose, Alice put me in some short pants and a t-shirt that had the words "keep staring I might do a trick" on the front along with a thin jacket. She wore a long skirt with a blouse. _Who's car?_ _**Mine.**_ She loved her yellow Porsche. I liked it too. It fit her personality. I called Brooke early. She was very glad. We met her near a much worn out trail.

"Good morning."

"Good morning." We met her brother. His name was Jack. _**I don't like this. At all. **__Why? Their humans. Not much they could do to us._ I thought nonchalantly. It's not like they could kick my butt in anything. What was the worst that could happen?

"Hey Jack? I wanted to show Alix this really cool spot a little ways down the trail. Will you wait for us?" I understood why Alice wasn't happy about this. Alice and I exchanged a wary glance.

"Ok. Just yell if you needed any help." It sounded like he really didn't want to leave her along with me. He wasn't the only one protective about his sister, even if my sister was indestructible. She nodded and took my hand and pulled me deeper into the forest. She shivered from my temperature.

"What did you do to your hand all night? Hold it in the freezer?" She asked after we could no longer see them. Alice started making conversation while we were away.

"No." She didn't believe me. She sounded …aggravated? _**She's not happy with you. **__I was getting there._

"What's wrong?" I asked innocently. I learned from the best. Alice and Renesmee were great at getting what they wanted no matter what the price tag said.

"Don't tell me like you don't know." She snapped. _Ha-ha. Kitten got claws._

"I don't." I truthfully said.

"Liar!" She yelled. I heard a snap then, half a second later an agonized scream. We both ran back. I ran faster -still human speed- than her. Alice and I hissed at the same time. She was holding her breath. Shocked, I looked down at Jacks mangled hand with gore written all over it.

:D **yay! Ive decided to give you a little more after this chapter now, let's be honest here… Its kinda late, I'm listening to the catdog and six flags theme songs, and im in a good mood so I wrote a little more for you guys! Next chapter is coming up soon!**

**Interview with a vampire: starring Brooke, Jack, Alice, And Alix!**

**Me: **So...

- Brooke glares at Alix - - Jack looks questioningly at Me then looks lovingly at Alice - - Alice thinks about how much Jacks shirt is ruined -

**Alix: **Why are you staring at me? - Alix yells at Brooke -

**Brooke: **I dont know! but what ever you did in the story made me mad so im mad at you right now.

**Alix: **So, youre mad at me for reasons i dont have any idea about? thats not fair! - Alix then looks at Me - Why? youre the author why dont you change the story?

**Me: **Because your cute when your mad. - thinks: uh oh. - Er i mean... AND SO THATS THE END OF THIS INTERVIEW! CUT! - Alix throws chair out of window right before the camera turns off -

**aww now im going to have to pay for that! well TY for reading! :D**


	9. kiss and tell? please do!

**CHAPTER 9**

_"What's wrong?" I asked innocently. I learned from the best. Alice and Renesmee were great at getting what they wanted no matter what the price tag said._

_"Don't tell me like you don't know." She snapped. __Ha-ha. Kitten got claws._

_"I don't." I truthfully said._

_"Liar!" She yelled. I heard a snap then, half a second later an agonized scream. We both ran back. I ran faster -still human speed- than her. Alice and I hissed at the same time. She was holding her breath. Shocked, I looked down at Jacks mangled hand with gore written all over it._

I reached my sister and Jack a few minutes faster than Brooke. She would've gotten here sooner if she didn't have all of the plant life to block her sprint.

"Jack- What the hell happened?" She was just getting here. Both of their hearts were racing. His was from an adrenaline rush hers was just catching up to what was sinking in. I was still in a state of shock along with Alice.

"Why did you break his finger!" I yelled at Alice as soon as I was able to form a coherent sentence.

"**He was going to try and kiss me!**" She yelled back. Why, today of all days, did he have to fall in love with my sister? She already belonged to someone! If he didn'

"Why is he bleeding?" Brooke asked suddenly trying to get past her own shock. We were talking so fast they couldn't understand. I was almost out of oxygen. Jack was laying on the ground beside the log that must've done the break.

"**He jumped at me and as I dodged he kept going and cut his wrist falling!**" She was out.

"What did you do Jack?" Brooke was still not caught up. I had to talk because Alice couldn't.

"He cut his wrist and broke his finger." _We have to take him to the house._ I and Alice both took a breath as soon as there was unpolluted air coming from the west.

"Let's take him to go see Carlisle. That way you won't have to pay for hospital bills." I told Brooke. She pursed her lips but nodded.

"**I'll call the house.**" I was already trying to get them into the car as soon as possible. I drove the Porsche with Brooke and Jack in the back seat. Jack sitting there crying and Brooke sitting there trying to comfort him while giving me murderous glares in-between. When we got to Carlisle he was waiting for us. Edward stayed with Bella while everyone else left.

"Just what the doctor ordered. Now his patients are coming to him. I hope you don't mind Carlisle." I told him.

"I don't mind. I was rereading a book." Then he looked at Jack.

"This won't be very long. I'm sorry for the inconvenience." When Carlisle was done putting Jack back together again I was waiting for Brooke to start yelling at me. _**Take her outside away from the house and please stay north away from everyone. **__Okay._

"I'm sure you have a few words for me so would you like to take a walk with me?" I was talking to Brooke.

"I might." I sighed. I walked out the door not bothering to hear her following me. I kept walking for a little while. I turned around.

"I know what you do. And I know what you're going to do. Just please before you kill me. Would you do something for me?"

"I'm not going to kill you."

"Would you tell my brother I love him?" I laughed despite the tense atmosphere.

"Look, I'm not going to kill you! You sound like I'm an executioner." Why was she willing to die so easily?

"But don't you drink blood? I thought that your little show in the house made it look like you really wanted it." I sighed. What was I going to do? If we left then she could talk and if word of this reached the Volturi then I was doomed. If we stayed it would only be for a little while longer. Maybe if we stayed then we could be friends! I've never had a human friend like Alice and Jacob and Renesmee didn't really count because they were born into the secret and Brooke wasn't.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that I drink blood." I said. Maybe she was still a little confused and I could divert her assuming thoughts.

"Why?"

"Because drinking blood would be gross! The only reason why I acted like that is because I am afraid of it. It makes me sick to my stomach." She didn't believe me. And honestly i didn't either, but she didn't know that.

"What about Alice? She was acting the same way." She questioned trying to find a way through my plan; she wasn't going to.

"In case you haven't noticed me and Alice are twins. We are alike in many ways."

"Oh, I never thought about that. Well I guess you're right. There's another thing that you are alike too."

"And what's that?" I asked cautiously.

"You are both cute in your own special way." She said leaning forward a little bit. This wasn't happening. I backed up a little. My rejection clearly showed in both of our faces.

"I, er, don't think I uh want you to do that." I said softly. She nodded.

"So, what's going to happen now? My brother is probably freaking out right now." I laughed.

"Probably. Come on, let's head on back before they send Alice as a hound to find us."

**AN: guess wut? I have a deleted scene for ya! Yes that's right XD the first draft was only about 600 words and the ending was too mean for Alix to do and this is why! If u have a hard time trying to figure out where it's at then I'll tell ya that it's in this chapter! And I've added about 400 words bc Alix wouldn't couldn't do it.**

"_This won't be very long. I'm sorry for the inconvenience." When Carlisle was done putting Jack back together again I was waiting for Brooke to start yelling at me. __**Take her outside away from the house and please stay north away from everyone. **__Okay._

"_I'm sure you have a few words for me so would you like to take a walk with me?" I was talking to Brooke._

"_I might." I sighed. I walked out the door not bothering to hear her following me. I kept walking for a little while. I turned around. _

"_I know what you do. And I know what you're going to do. Just please before you kill me. Would you do something for me?"_

"_I'm not going to kill you." _

"_Would you tell my brother I love him?" And then I heard paws up in the trees. It was a mountain lion and she was its prey. I could get off cleanly… I finished them both off when my thirst got the better of my self control._

**im also thinking that it might be easier for you and me to make my chapters AT LEAST 1000 words. but, since this is my first story that hasnt ended completely at 500 words i might, after im done with this story, rewrite it. if you were reading my other story called: Til Death Do Us Part 2, then im sorry i published it! its the second book/story in my series and i am not even half way through this won! so srry to disapoint :(**


	10. THIS IS AN AUTHORS NOTE!

**AN: I am sorry if you think that this is an update but I just wanted to let u know that I'm having a little bit of writers block due to the new out come of my story lol trust me… you will be glad I changed that important detail other wise you would only have one more chapter 'til the end of this story. I have just sat at my computer thinking what my characters could do that would still be in character. You will get a chapter asap who knows, maybe even tonight and then this AN won't even be necessary! But I just wanted to let ya guys know that. I also want to thank those of you who have put me on alerts and my wonderful visitors! Ty! If you want a little bit of a bone then here it is although I don't have anything farther than this: Brooke is not going to like the next few chapters! That's all. It doesn't mean shes going to die or anything, so there :) **


	11. one of those oh my gosh moments

**AN: Hello, the author here! – wave – as you can see, I've gotten over my writers block! YAY! I was rereading my other chapters… anyways… here's chapter 10! Read it, like it, love it! XD jk.**

**CHAPTER 10**

On the way back to the house we Brooke and I walked slowly in comfortable silence… for the most part.

"Hey," I turned around to see her standing motionless in a pile of leaves. "Do you think you could give me a few minutes? You know, to get my head together so I know what to say to my brother?" I agreed.

"Sure, I'll go back to the house. Just come back before dark. Do you have a phone on you in case you get lost?"

"Yea, but I know what direction the house is." She pointed in the right direction of the house.

"Okay, but if you're not back then I'm going to hunt you down until I find you." I smirked. I waved. _She has thrirty minutes. Her brother might not like it but everything that happened today isn't good for her. She needs some alone time and coming back to my house isn't going to solve anything when she's already got a full plate. __**Yay! You're back! Maybe you could help with Jack. He isn't being a very well mannered person right now what with all of the things he's planning to do to me. **__What do you mean? _I thought, he was starting to get on my nerve.

_** Ugh I don't even want to think about it! I feel bad for Edward when all of the guys look at Bella. I mean it's just sad.**__ I'm glad you two are having some fun right now. _I was a quarter of a mile away from the house now and could hear Jacks bickering.

_**Where's Brooke? **__She taking a load off of her mind at the moment. __**You let her go by herself? **__Ya, I'm a vampire with a lot of room in my head and even I know that it's a lot to take in. Maybe I'll go check on her in a few minutes. When I come home I'm only going to talk for a few minutes. __**Okay, see ya in a few seconds then! **_She thought enthusiastically. I walked up the back porch hurrying to get back to Alice.

"He killed her! I know he did! If he didn't then why aren't they back yet? Huh?" Jack yelled.

"Hey, hey, hey!" I yelled. _Jeez. I thought vampires were impatient!_ "I didn't kill her. She's just outside thinking things through. She's ok." I reassured him. His face flushed a deep red with anger as his heart beat faster to a new level of unhealthy height. Carlisle was trying to calm him down. I just realized that Alice, Carlisle, and I were the only ones in the house. I didn't notice their absence earlier.

_**They went hunting before we came back.**__ Oh, that would explain it. But why didn't Jasper wait til we came back? __**His needs were too urgent and I'm glad he went when he did because he might have a good sense in control now but even you and I are having a difficult time resisting.**_

"I have to go change my clothes. These aren't wearable anymore." I smiled. Carlisle chuckled at my choice in excuse. They didn't have a scratch on them but I wanted a change of the depressing mood that they now held. I went quickly to my wardrobe and grabbed the first matching outfit I could and went back downstairs. Alice gave me a proud smile. Carlisle was chatting quiet and casually with Jack, but I swear he rolled his eyes in humor.

"I'm going to go check on Brooke, see how she's doing." I said. Alice nodded. You could still see the sun through the clouds- though not completely- but I didn't want her to get scared of the dark, especially what she thought about me today. I opened the back door and walked into the yard and sprinted as fast as I could so I could find Brooke faster.

I carefully sniffed the air to see if I could find her scent. _Hmm, nothing. How far could she have gotten? And unless my hunting skills need to be checked then I'm missing something. …Where is Brooke? I've been here already! I was only gone for 20 minutes! How could she have gone farther than three miles? It's impossible for a human to cover that distance! _I did another lap with a 4 mile radius and just when I was about to finish Alice came back into my mental frenzy.

_**WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? Jack's already passed out on Carlisle and the second he came back, even before Carlisle had a chance to calm him, he breaks a blood vessel in his eye! **_I stopped in my tracks painfully aware that Alice was catching up to me. She passed me in milliseconds and turned around to stand in front of me.

"Did you not hear me?" She asked. I couldn't even think a response because I was in my own numbing stage of fear. How could I let this happen? Where is her scent? Why did I leave her in the middle of the forest? I was so lost I'm my thoughts that I didn't really understand the disturbing image that flashed through Alice's mind.

_Brooke was running in the forest desperately trying to get away from a shadowed figure in the cloudy forest of Washington. He had blonde hair with hazel eyes. He caught her and smiled deviously and hit her on the side of her temple knocking her unconscious. He then picked her up and pulled out a knife- faced the point downward- and thrusted it in her direction-._

"What, oh man! I just killed an innocent human! Oh no, no, no!" I crumpled on my knees and pulled uselessly at my hair. Alice put her hand under my chin to lift it up.

"Hey. It isn't your fault. Come on, let's head back before Jack wakes up. I have an idea."

**AN: lol i'm glad Alice has an idea because i dont! well... maybe a little XD... INTERVIEW TIME!**

**Me: **What do you guys think?

**Brooke:** Why did you kill me?

**Alix:** Well, this sucks. – scoffs humorlessly at choice of words –

**Brooke:**Wait! You can read each others minds? That's insane!

**Alix: **No, it's not. I would rather do that then control emotions. Especially when Emmett and Rose are within a 4 feet radius.

**Alice: **- snicker –

**Brooke: **Huh? – cocks head to the side –

**Alix: **Uh… - thinks: Major oops! – oh hey look! – points in random direction – a distraction!

AAAAANNNNNNDDDDDD THAT'S ALL FOLKS!


	12. Swimming lessons

**CHAPTER 11**

**AN: Warning! Readers of this chapter may experience major twists! Side effects may include: Confusion, Headaches, and an urge to review! Please note that these symptoms are NOT life threatening –not to you at least-!**

_Brooke was running in the forest desperately trying to get away from a shadowed figure in the cloudy forest of Washington. He had blonde hair with hazel eyes. He caught her and smiled deviously and hit her on the side of her temple knocking her unconscious. He then picked her up and pulled out a knife- faced the point downward- and thrusted it in her direction-._

"_What. Oh man! I just killed an innocent human! Oh no, no, no!" I crumpled on my knees and pulled uselessly at my hair. Alice put her hand under my chin to lift it up._

"_Hey. It isn't your fault. Come on, let's head back before Jack wakes up. I have an idea."_

I got up and dusted my pants off. Alice took my hand and we ran into the direction of the house…

"I'm glad you're back." Carlisle said after we walked in. Jack was on the couch whimpering in his sleep. I also smelled sleeping drugs. Carlisle must've put him to sleep minutes before we came in. He pulled his eyebrows together. My mind took on a kind of numbish feeling like I wasn't thinking right. My stomache also started to get nervous.

"Where's Brooke?" I laughed and both Carlisle and Alice looked at me like I had lost my mind. Maybe I did.

"Honestly? I don't know." Alice took Carlisle by the hand and pulled him away into the other room so that I wouldn't have to explain everything.

I changed my mind quickly. Maybe going away for a little while wouldn't be a bad thing. _Alice, I'm going for a walk. Don't follow. Please stay here. _I thought, trying very hard to not think about what I was going to do. _**Uh, okay. **_She was a little shocked by my wording. I stood up from the chair I was sitting in, walked out the front door and sprinted south. I was heading toward the one place I found peace when I was human. My bond with Alice and the rest of my immortal family wasn't as strong as a bond between a mated pair or even as strong as their family bond. I didn't completely like leaving them behind but I need change. Any kind of change. This whole situation with Brooke and Jack was too much and I thought that maybe a different change in scenery would help.

I ran until I came upon a small city that I didn't know of. I slowly walked into the town limits. I didn't pay much attention to buildings. I had hunted a two days ago so I wouldn't have to worry too much about humans. My clothes were still intact so I wouldn't have to worry about them either for a little bit.

_Maybe I can have some fun while I'm taking a vacation…_

"Hey, mister!" I turned around to find a little girl jog up to me. She had light blond hair with hazel eyes, a thin body, looked to be about 10 or 11 and also soaking wet from head to toe. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to a pool in a hurry. Maybe she wanted to show me something.

"It's my little brother! He can't swim. I tried to tell him no but he jumped in anyways. I can't swim as good in the deep end! Please get him!" She pleaded. I took my shirt off without thinking and jumped in. He was at the very bottom with a very weak heartbeat. I grabbed him and brought him up to the surface. I was NOT going to do mouth to mouth... hopefully.

"Is he going to be ok?" She asked.

"I don't know. Hang on." I started to do chest compressions on him. One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four-

He coughed up some water and his sister, who was nervously watching close-by, ran up to me as soon as he sat up, hugged him tightly, and then hugged me after him.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She yelled.

"Your very welcome. Where are your parents?" I asked.

"Chelsea! Where have you been?" A lady, I assumed was her mom, yelled. As soon as she saw me still holding Chelsea and the little boy still on the ground trying to catch his breath she flew into a fury.

"Who the hell are you? Why are you touching my daughter? Get away from her you CREEP!" She screamed. I got up and walked to the other side of the pool away from her fury. If she hit me then that would be hard to explain why my head was so hard.

"Ma' am, I merely was walking on the sidewalk when this little girl-" I said acting like I still didn't know her name.

"Her name is Chelsea." She corrected sternly.

"Sorry, when Chelsea came up to me and asked me to help save her brother from drowning I couldn't just stand there and let him die. She was thanking me for saving him when you showed up and," I stopped to smile a little bit. "I can see where you might get the wrong impression. Again, I'm sorry." She looked convinced but as she looked up and down at my clothes her eyebrows pulled together.

" Where are your parents?" She asked me suddenly.

"I, uh," I honestly didn't know how to answer her question because it caught me off guard. "Am out of the house for right now." She looked morbidly curious. What is it about me that humans just can't seem to stay away? It's like I'm hardly even really a vampire!

"Well, why don't you come in and we can talk about it." Where did the sudden hospitality come from? Well I guess it was a good thing I hunted last night. She walked into her house and I followed closing the door behind me.


End file.
